


Sharing Lessons

by DJKPopGirl



Series: Descendants Drabble Game [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKPopGirl/pseuds/DJKPopGirl
Summary: Carlos has a new insecurity in how he looks and compares to other. Evie, having gone through similar thoughts tries to comfort her friend.





	Sharing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to explore the characters of Descendants through random prompts that were chosen by rolling a dice. The same concept was used to select participating characters.

Prompt: The squad reacting to seeing one of them wearing glasses for the first time.  
Characters: Carlos, Audrey, Lonnie, Evie

“It’s not a bad thing, Carlos,” Evie tried to console her friend.  
A week ago Fairy Godmother realized that Carlos was having trouble seeing the board in class so she sent him to see an eye doctor resulting in Carlos getting a pair of black glasses that Mal painted to be red, white, and black. The glasses were only to be temporary until his first pair of contacts arrived.  
“They look good on you,” Evie continued to try to make Carlos feel better.  
“I look ridiculous,” he responded from his spot on the floor at the end of Mal’s bed. Evie stood at the rack of dresses that were made for a charity ball coming up. “You’re my best friend and like a sister to me, of course you’re going to say that they look fine on me,” he continued while typing on his computer.  
“So you want other opinions?” Evie questioned.  
“No,” Carlos answered. “I just don’t want to wear them.”  
“Well, that is not going to happen,” Evie sighed. “You need to be able to see.”  
“I know,” Carlos groaned.  
A knock on the open door announced Audrey’s entrance. “I’m here for my fitting.”  
“Right no time, Audrey,” Evie pulled a dress off the rack, handed it to Audrey and pushed her to the bathroom to change.  
While Audrey changed, Evie looked at Carlos, “I bet Audrey will give you an honest answer as to how the glasses look on you.”  
Carlos shrugged and went back to focusing on his computer.  
Audrey exited the bathroom and stood on Evie’s platform. She hadn’t even noticed that Carlos was in the room. Evie began moving the fabric of the dress, pinning places that need to be fixed or changed.  
“Hey Audrey,” Evie caught the other girl’s attention. “What do you think of Carlos’s glasses?”  
That was when Audrey caught sight of Carlos sitting on the floor. He looked up at her expecting the worst.  
“Hmm,” Audrey mused. “They make you look smarter, less like a muscle head like Jay. They suit you.”  
“See, they look good on you,” Evie added.  
Carlos rolled his eyes, “Why am I always compared to Jay?”  
“Carlos,” Evie sighed.  
“I was complimenting you by insulting Jay,” Audrey added. “Not comparing you two.”  
“Still,” Carlos grumbled. “Not like girls swoon over me like they do Jay.”  
“Quit being so negative,” Evie interrupted him. “There are plenty of girls out there that think you are great.”  
“They think of me like a puppy,” Carlos argued. “I’m cute and nothing else.”  
“You are also really smart,” Evie replied.  
“Jay isn’t as smart as you,” Audrey added. “There are a lot of people that prefer brains over looks.”  
“Yeah,” Evie agreed with Audrey. “Just look at Doug and I. I had to learn the hard way that looks aren’t everything and I think it’s time for you to learn that too. Stop comparing yourself to Jay. Both of you are very different people.”  
“And both of you will find a person that loves you for you,” Audrey added. “Stop concentrating on how you look.”  
“Says the two girls that obsess over fashion,” Carlos rolled his eyes and went back to work on his computer, tired of the conversation.  
Lonnie rushed in, “Is Carlos in here?”  
Evie pointed at the white-haired boy on the floor, who hadn’t noticed Lonnie’s Entrance.  
Lonnie rushed over to Carlos, grabbing his attention. “Were you planning on skipping ROAR practice?”  
“Kinda,” Carlos answered truthfully. Lonnie rolled her eyes, taking his laptop off of his lap.  
“He’s avoiding people so they don’t see him with his new glasses,” Evie explained for him.  
“Hey,” Carlos interjected.  
“The glasses look cool on you, now let’s go,” Lonnie grabbed his hand, pulled him up and out of the room in a rush.  
“He’ll get used to them,” Evie commented.


End file.
